Who will you choose Maka?
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: What if Maka had a secret? What if see was in the love with two people at the same time? Soul and the others want to know whats going on. Will Maka Choose Soul or Jacob? My friends liked this story and wanted me to post it so enjoy and i hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

V-chan: hiya pple this is a story that just randomly came to my head and well i hope you like it as much as my friends did.

Soul: will you plz just tell the story already!

Maka:Soul be nice to V-chan! *glares*

V-chan: Yea soul be nice to V-chan! anyways i dont own anything!

Maka:read it or i'll take your Soul!

Its was a normal day in Death City, Maka had went into the woods to have some alone time from her friends who were pissing her off. What they didnt know is that Maka had a secret that ran deep in her family from her mothers side. Maka could turn into a gaint wolf when ever she wanted too or when ever she got to angery and right now she was angery at Soul and BlackStar for making fun of her chest again. "Those two are idiots sometimes," Maka thought while in her wolf form while laying somewhere on top of the acadmey were no one could see her plus no one knew about this place. "Hello Maka," A voice from behind came. Maka turned around to see that it was her father Deathscythe. Maka relaxed and layed back down while looking out at the voew. "Let me guess Soul and BlackStar pissed you off again so that's why your up here?" "Yea but its ok im fine just need to get away from them that's all," Maka thought to her father though her mind. "Well class will be starting soon so get out of that form and head to class i dont want you to be late for Steins class," Deathscythe said while leaving his daughter alone. Maka nodded her big wolf head and turned back to normal while following her father down the hall. "Papa are there other's here that are like me?" "Of course but they keep it a secret just like you do, why do you ask Maka?" Deathscythe asked his daughter courrisly. "I just felt a little lonely and like an outcast because i thought i was the only one here who could do that," Maka said while looking down at the ground. "Yo Maka there you are i've been looking for you everywhere," A formiral voice came from behind. "Oh hi Soul i just wanted some alone time after that comment you and BlackStar made," Maka said while glaring at him with an ice cold look. "Look i'm sorry Maka we were just trying to have some fun with you thats all," Soul said with a sad sigh. "Well next time dont use my chest to get to have fun with you guys," Maka said with an inhuman growl. Deathscythe glared at her daughter and thought to her "watch how you growl Maka or your secret will be blowin." Deathscythe walked away after that while not first giving Soul a death glare that made Soul shiver down his spine. "Come on let's get to class Soul," Maka said while sighing and walking to Stein's class. "Hey Maka i didnt know you could growl like a dog," Soul said with a chuckle while walking along side Maka. Maka blushed while giving Soul a good Maka-chop and walking down the hall with an uncontuse Soul in one hand. Souls fangirls were freaking out when they saw Soul alseep. "Hey Maka what happen to Soul? Did you knock him out with a Maka-chop again," Maka's best friend Tsubaki asked with a smile while Maka put Soul in his seat. Maka sighed and nodded while sitting down to get class over and done with to go home to relax with a nice hot bath. Soon Proffesser Stein rolled in while falling to the ground and spun infront of the class while telling them to page 103 in their books. "Tsubaki why don't i see BlackStar up there with you," Proffesser Stein asked while glaring at the weapon. Tsubaki chuckled while saying nerviously "Um he got into another fight again and is running late proffesser stein." Proffesser Stein fixed his glasses while making them shine in an evil way while looking at the door that just flow open. "IT IS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! IM THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD! HAHAHA! dont worry was there to see the whole thing and how great of a star i am," BlackStar said while handing Stein the note. " Great or not your still late so you can stand in the hall," Stein said while throwing BlackStar out of the room and shutting the door. "Your partner is hopelss Tsubaki," Liz said while looking at the ninja weapon with a sigh. Soul finally woke up when the bell rang for class to be dismissed for today. Maka gathered her things and left without the others while walking to her locker thinking about today's events. Soon Maka came to her locker and put her books away since they didnt get any homework to do this weekend plus it was a five day weekend because of the teachers going away to a meeting somewhere in asia. "Hey Maka ran out of class fast today is something wrong?" Liz asked while walking up to the scythe meister with her hyper giraffe loving sister Patty behind her. " Yea im fine just tired and got alot on my mind, i just want to go home and relax for awhile," Maka said with a smile then closing her locker door. " says Maka should go home and sleep to be Maka again," Patty said in a kidesh voice. "Well thank you ! I'll go home right now and do that by your orders," Maka said with a giggle while petting the stuff animal. While walking down the stairs of the school she saw Soul waiting at the buttum as usally to go home. Soul looked at Maka with his normal smirk on his face while leaning against his motorbike. "So ready to go home Maka," Soul asked while starting the bike when Maka jumped on from behind. All Maka could do was nod while hanning on tight to Soul with him driving fast down the stairs of Death City. They arrived at their apartment with Maka running up four flights of stairs to get to their door when she remembered that she forgot her key. "Hey Soul do you have a..." Soul dangled the key infront of Maka with a smirk on his face. Maka just smiled while rolling her eyes then takes the key and unlocking the door. "Soul it's your turn to cook but im not hungery im just going to bed im tired goodnight," Maka said while running to her room. "Um ok good night then Maka," Soul said a little worried about his meister after the little episode he had just seen. "Finally bed how i have missed you,"Maka thought to herslf while flopping on the bed. So Maka looked up at a picture of her and a guy hugging each other while smiling at the camara. "Oh jacob i miss you so much," Maka said with a sigh and fell to sleep. Soon Soul came into see if Maka wanted any dinner but when he came in she was sound asleep. Soul smiled and tucked Maka under the blankets then left the room for her to sleep.

Maka:NO WAY! i can turn into a gaint wolf thats so cool!

V-chan: I knew you'd like it plus there's going to be a love trinagle between you, Soul, and Jacob

Soul: Who the hell is Jacob? *growls*

V-chan: You'll just have to wait and see Soul-kun! *pets him*

Soul: I want to know NOW! *sreams*

V-chan:Maka if you would please? *sighs*

Maka:Makaaa-Chop!

Soul:*knocked Out*

V-chan: And thats all he said people wait until chapter 2 ja ne!

Maka:read or i'll take your Soul!


	2. Chapter 2

V-chan: Ok So heres part two of who will you choose Maka?

Maka:Wait! Im in a love triangle? with who?

Soul:Yea who's this other bastard?

V-chan: Jacob of course! No not the one from twilight all tho that would be cool!

Maka:I agree! *smiles Brightly*

Soul:Well i dont agree! *growls*

V-chan: Aw Soul-kun is jealiuos!

Soul: I AM NOT!

V-chan:YES YOU ARE!

Maka:While these's two fight here's part two! so readit or i'll take your soul!

The next morning Maka woke up great and feeling wonderful. Maka walked over to her mirror and noticed that her ears were showing while streaching she scrached behind her wolf ear. "Hey Maka are you awake?" Soul asked while slowly opening the door looking around for Maka. Maka quickly grabbed a hat to cover her ears from Soul so he wont know her secret that she kept hidden for years now and was scared that they wouldn't except her for who she was and that was a wolf/meister/weapon. "Yea i'm awake Soul, i'll be out soon to make breakfeast," Maka said with a nervious smile. "Oh ok we are going to meet the other's at the basketball courts in a few so take your time i think they can wait a few extra mintinues for us," Soul said with a smirk and left the room to fishin getting ready. "nyah So Maka-chan has wolf ears does she," A cat like voice came from behind her. Maka turned around to see the smiling witch cat that lived with them ever since they took her soul. "Shut up cat girl! You better not say anything to Soul or the others got me cat," Maka growled angerly to Blair while flashing her fangs at the cat in an evil growl. Blair gulpped at the angery wolf girl while shacking her head real fast then saying she wont tell a soul scared at what the girl could do to her if she pushed the young wolf meister off the wrong way. Maka put her ears then put the hat away and walked out of her room to see her weapon partner getting the eggs and bacon out for her to cook. "Thanks Soul will you put two peices of toast in the toaster for me," Maka said while tieing her hair up into two pigtails to start cooking their food. "Sure thing Maka we'll just them sandahichs and eat while walking to the courts," Soul said while grabbing four slices of bread to cook. "Just make sure you dont burn them please," Maka said with a giggle while making scrambled eggs and turn on a low heat to cook the bacon. Soul growled while glaring at his meister's back and mumbled about how uncool it was to talk about their partners that way. Maka busted out laughing at her partner's mumbling while putting the food into a bowl and plate then setting it on the table. Blair came walking out with a smirk on her face while looking at Maka with an evil smirk. "Nyah~ Soul-kun how do you feel about wolf's?" Blair asked while jumping onto the counter with a smirk on her face. Maka tensed up at the question that was just asked to her partner while making her sandwhich's. Soul eyebrow rised while looking at the cat curiously but answered "They are cool, I mean come who won't like wolfs." "Well if you knew someone who could...oh...I dont know turn into a gaint wolf would you except them?" Blair asked inecestly with a big grin on her face. "Hey Blair did you know curiousity killed the cat," Maka said with a quiet growl while grabbing a napkin. "What's wrong with you Maka? And to answer your question I think it would be cool if someone could turn into a wolf that i knew and yes i would except them," Soul said while following Maka to the door. "Nyah~ thank you for answering Blair, Soul-kun," Blair said while licking her paw and glaring a Maka before hidding from the girl. "Let's go Soul the other's are waiting for us," Maka said with a growl and mumble while putting on her shoes. Soul sighed while shutting the door then locking it wondering why his meister was in such a bad mood. For about five mintinues Soul and Maka did not talk at all until Soul finally had enough and broke the silnce "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAKA?" Maka mumbled something and kept walking to the courts to meet up with the others. "What was that Maka i didnt quit hear you," Soul said with a frown. "I said dont worry about it! I just dont like the subject blair brought up this morning, so just drop it," Maka said while walking on the courts. Before Soul could say anything BlackStar cut in before him "FINALLY YOU TWO SHOWED UP! YOU SHOULDNT KEEP YOU GOD WAITING! FOR PUNSHIMENT MAKA AND SOUL YOU WILL BE PLAYING THE FIRST GAME," BlackStar said while smirking at the two. "What if i dont want to play at all Blackstar?" Maka asked with a growl. "Too damn bad Maka your playing weither you like it or not! becuase your god says so, so there," BlackStar said while laughing. Maka started to growl louder then ever before scaring the others. "You need to control your growl Maka," A voice from behind her said. Maka turn around and was shocked to see the one preson who has cared for her since she was a child and the man she loved "Jacob w-what are you doing here?" Maka asked while a quiver in her voice. "Hello Maka it's been a while," Jacob said with a handsome smirk on his face. "What do you want from Maka?" Soul asked while glaring at Jacob then standing next to Maka. "Well thats none of your buisness little deathscythe," Jacob said with a chuckle. "Jacob what do you want?" Maka asked while walking up to him. "Im just here to tell you the grandelder has called a meeting and you need to be there since you are the alpha female in the pack," Jacob whispered into Maka's ear. Shivers went down Maka's spine making Jacob smirk knowing he still had this affect on her. "Where is it beening held Jacob," Maka asked while whispering back. "In Lord Death's office in four days," Jacob whispered then kissed her forehead and left with a smirk on his face while glaring at Soul one last time. "Who was that asshole Maka?" BlackStar asked while spinning the ball on his finger. "That was Jacob, I grow up with him when i lived with my grandparents in Japan and well we kinda dated too," Maka said with a smile and a nervious laugh while softly rubbing the back of her neck. "YOU WHAT," Everyone yelled at the sametime with their jaws dropped almost to the ground. Maka blushed while looking down at the ground embarraised that she told them that she and Jacob used to date. After dropping the subject the basketball game began with BlackStar, Maka, and Patty being a team while it was Tsubaki,Kid, and Soul on the other Liz was sitting out cause she was painting her nails at the moment. When the game was over Tsubaki's team lost meaning that BlackStar's team could move Kid's painting anyway they wanted plus they had to pay for lunch. BlackStar and Patty kept chanting punishmet with huge grins on their faces. Maka just smiled and watched while the others start to get ready to go get something to eat. "Hey Maka you coming or are you just going to stand there," Soul asked while waving a hand infront of her face. "Huh?...Oh yea coming,"Maka said with a smile and followed the others to the dinner that was down the street. While they walked away they didnt see the blue eyes watching them leave for the dinner. "Hey Jacob did you find Maka yet?" Another member of the pack asked. "Yea I found her and tell her grandfather thats shes going to be there," Jacob said while not taking his eyes off of Maka. "Sure thing Jacob," The young kid said while running off into Death City. Ater the dinner the gang was having a great time laughing and talking until Liz brought up the subject of Jacob. "Seriously Maka how could you break up with Jacob? He is hot," Liz said while looking at the scythe meister. "It just that we wanted different things so we went are different ways it's no that big of a deal really," Maka said while shrugging her shoulders. "Do you still have feelings for him Maka?" Tsubaki asked wipping her mouth from her food. "What is this ask Maka twenty million questions day," Maka mumbled while sinking into her seat next to Soul feeling embarraised to answer these kind when Soul was in the room. "Hahaha Maka still has feeling for him," Patty sang loudly while playing with her crayons and pointed at Maka. "I can't believe someone actully dated the girl who hated men period," BlackStar said with a loud laugh. Maka glared at BlackStar then taking a book out from no where and hit BlackStar on the head. "You really had that coming BlackStar," Kid said with taking a sip of his drink then sighing. "Just leave her alone guys! She doesnt need to answer you if she doesnt want to god this is so uncool," Soul stated while helping to pay for the bill and helping Maka out of the bouth to head home. "Night guys see you tomorrow at school," Maka said while waving goodbye. The walk home was quiet between the two. "Hey." "Yes what is it Soul,"Maka asked while looking straight ahead of her trying to avoid Soul's eyes. "Why did you hid this from me? I mean you can tell me anything Maka,"Soul said with a little hurt in his voice and showing it in his eyes. Maka sighed then looked up at the night sky while saying "Because i thought you guys wouldn't believe me if i told you about my past." "I would have believed you Maka cause I know you would never lie of hide anything from me that's what makes us such great partners," Soul said while grabbing her hand to give it a soft squeeze. "Yea I know," Maka said with a smile but said it in a sad voice. Soul looked at Maka confused while walking up the stairs to their apartment. Maka unlocked the door and went straight to her room with out even saying goodnight. "What is up with her lately," Soul thought out loud while locking the front door. "Nyah~ Blair-chan knows what's wrong with Maka Soul-kun!" Blair said while streaching out on the couch from waking up from a nap before going to work. "Really? What's wrong with her Blair-chan?" Soul asked while sitting down on the couch so he can relax from the day. "Nyah~Blair can't tell you or Maka-chan will kill Blair-chan but i can give you a clue," Blair the cat said with an evil grin on her face. "Um ok what's the clue?" "When you get her mad something happens to her! Well im off to work see you in a few days," Blair said while jumping out the window with giving Soul a wink. Soul didnt get what the clue meant but he would keeps a close eye on Maka to find out what was wrong with her that she wouldnt tell him about. Soul went to bed after doing some thinking in the dark.

V-chan:Just admit it Soul your Jealiuos!

Soul: FINE YES I AM HAPPY NOW! *yells*

V-chan:Yes i am and i think Maka is too! *grins evily*

Maka:*blushes*

Soul:Man this is so uncool! V-chan your evil!

V-chan:I know i am! HEY LIZ SOUL'S JEALIUOS!

Liz:Wow you got him to say he was that awesome v-chan.

V-chan:I know right! :D

Maka:Um well read this or i'll take your Soul!

Liz:remeber v-chan dont own any of this!

V-chan: i wish i did T^T


	3. Chapter 3

V-chan:Ok people here's part three of who will you choose Maka?

Soul:When do i find out her secret v-chan?

V-chan:Soon Soul-kun soon!

Maka: *reading*

Soul:Well since maka's busy. read it or ill take your soul!

Maka:HEY THAT'S MY LINE! Maakaaaa-chop!

Soul: *knocked out*

V-chan:and here you see a knocked out soul eater and a pissed of scythe meister Maka!

Tour: *takes pictures*

V-chan:Oh i forgot to menchin BlackStar is the only one who knows Maka's secret so on to the story!

The next morning Soul woke up early for some reason but just shrugged it off and went to go start breakfeast. When coming out Soul over hears Maka talking about something from her room and presses his ear to the door to listen. "I dont know Jacob i mean we did break up... Wouldn't be werid if we go out on a date and stuff...Well...Ok but one date and if it doesn't work we dont do it again," Maka said while sitting at her desk stairing at the ceiling. Maka sighed while shutting her cellphone then looked at the time and decided to start making breakfeast. Soul ran away from the door and tryed to look normal.

"Oh good morning Soul! your up early," Maka said with a cheerful voice and smile.

"Morning Maka what do you want for breakfeast since it's my turn to cook?" Soul asked while his head was in the frige. Maka just srhugged while pour herself a cup of coffe then grabs an apple. "I don't anything will be fine i guess,'' Maka said while sitting at the table.

"Ok frenchtoast it is then,'' Soul said while grabbing the bread to make their breakfeast. Everything was quiet until Soul opened his mouth and asked who was on the phone. "Oh it was Jacob he asked me out to go on a date," Maka said while taking a sip of her coffe. Soul was holding in a growl from passing his lips but pretented that it didn't bother him one bit.

"Oh ok have fun tonight then, i was going to invite BlackStar and kid over to spend the night to play videogames and stuff," Soul said trying to keep the cool in his voice not bring out the anger. When breakfeast was done Maka said she was going out for abit and would be back soon. Soul grunted signaling that he was listen while watching tv. Maka sighed then walked out the apartment while looking at Soul one more time then shutting the door. Once Maka was gone Soul went into Maka's room to see if she had hid anything in there that would tell him what was wrong with her cause death knows she wont tell you that easily even if you are her best friend and partner.

"Nyah~ Soul-kun what are you doing in Maka-chan's room," Blair asked while waking up from her little cat nap. "Well i'm trying to find stuff that will help me figure out what is wrong with her?" Soul went back to searching around the room after he finished talking to the cat. Blair sighed while walking out the room she said that he would never find anything here the best thing to do is follow her.

Soul looked at Blair and figured it was better the snooping around her room.

Meanwhile out in the desret Maka was in her wolf form running to a near by beach to cool down on a hot summer Nevada day. Then sudenly a gaint light black wolf was running beside her. "Hey Maka long time no see," The gaint light black wolf said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Esmay, how are you?" Maka asked while slowing down her running into a nice slow walk since they were close. "Same old Same old, Hey did you hear yet that theres going to be a battle?"

"What battle?" Maka asked while stoping in her tracks. "Yea apairently there was a kishin like that asura guy that you killed who's been hiding underground building an army to kill Lord Death and to distory this academy," Esmay said while looking out at near by ocean.

"Is this why the meeting was called and Is that why we are having it in Lord Death's office?"

Esmay nodded while looking at the beautiful secne infront of her. Soon they were on the beach in there human form walking on the beach. "Hey Esmay can i ask you something?" "Sure what is it Maka," Esmay said and looked at the wolf pack's head female alpha.

"Do any humans you know about you? I mean you trying into a wolf," Maka said while sitting down on the beach looking at the ocean with sad eyes. "Well yea some of my friends do and they excepted me for just telling them the truth and didn't care that i could, Hell they thought it was awesome."

"I see, Thank you for telling me that Esmay, You really did just help me figure out something that has been bothering me for along time," Maka said with a smile and hugged her friend.

"Im here to serve you mylady," Esmay said jokingly.

The girls bust out laughing and started to head back because Maka still had shopping to do for the house that way she wouldn't hear Soul complan that there wasn't anything to eat. As soon as they reached Death city they were back in their human forms so they wouldn't scare the towns people.

Meanwhile Soul and the others were at a cafe having something to drink after a good game of basketball.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Maka's behavior recently," Kid asked while drinking some of his water. "Yea I have, I wonder what's wrong?" Tsubaki said looking worried.

"Maybe she's with that Jacob guy, I mean they did look like they still had feelings for each other," Liz said while eating some fires. "Just leave her alone," BlackStar in a quiet voice that wasn't like him.

"Hey dude you ok? You never talk quiet before," Soul said with looking at the blue ninja boy like he is werid. "OF COUSRE IM OK! IM A GOD REMEMBER! HAHAHA!" BlackStar yelled with a gaint smile on his face. Soon Maka and Esmay came in the cafe noticing someone yelling.

"Hey god come here for a mintinue," Maka yelled while sitting on the other side of the cafe. BlackStar walked over while smiling a gaint smile for being called god and the others just watched from where they were sitting.

"Whats up little sister?" BlackStar asked.

"Grandfather has called a meeting in Lord Death's office it's tomorrow and we have to be there and don't let the others know about my wolf form," Maka said seriously to BlackStar. "Ok and of course I wont tell them i mean come on i've kept it a secret this long haven't I? You can trust your God Maka!," BlackStar said while walking back to the others.

"Tell me again how is he member of the pack and your family," Esmay asked with a sigh and looked at her menu.

"My mother and father took him in when he was a baby and the pack excepted him in the family and pack so since then he's been my little brother all tho he likes to call me little sister even tho im old then him by a year," Maka said with a small smirk on her face while looking at BlackStar.

"I still think its werid tho, I mean he doesnt have wolf blood in him and yet he fights like one of us," Esmay said knowing what she was going to get. "True but he's still my brother Esmay and i care for him just like i do with my other friends," Maka said while watching the group laugh and smile. "You know your going have to tell them sooner or later about you and your wolf form, Maka," Esmay said looking at the group as well. "Yea i know but not now. I'll let them know soon," Maka while looking at her menu. "Hey Maka, Where have you been?" A voice got her attention while he sat down by her.

"Oh hey Soul i was just hanging out with my friend Esmay and just showing her around Death city, Esmay this is my partner Soul, Soul this is my best friend Esmay from Japan," Maka said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Esmay," Soul said while shacking her hand. "Nice to meet you too Soul, Maka has told me alot about you," Esmay smirked while looking at Maka who was blushing.

"I wish i could say the same, Maka never really talks about her life in Japan before coming her to the academy," Soul said while looking at Maka who was just sitting there eatting her cheesecake. "Well i can understand why she doesn't because of her father and other stuff," Esmay said while sipping her orange juice. "True he is a creepy old man," Soul said while stealing a cookie from Maka's plate.

"HEY THATS MY COOKIE SOUL," Maka yelled at Soul.

"Well it's my cookie now, bookworm," Soul said while sticking his tounge out making her and Esmay laugh. Soul thought he was going to get Maka-chopped but instead he got her to laugh at his little joke. "Well that's werid she would usally chop me for doing something like that," Soul thought to himself.

"Well i better get going I have to meet mickal at this store he wanted to show me," Esmay said while wipping her face and standing up. "Ok see you later Esmay, txt me later," Maka said while waving good-bye. "I guess we should head home to huh? Since you got that date tonight with Jacob,'' Soul said with a small growl of jealiousy in his voice. Maka looked at Soul shocked to hear jealiousy in his voice. I mean yea she heard it when someone got something he wanted but never did she think that Soul would be jealious of another guy taking her out for a date. "Well first i need to go do the shopping then head home to get ready," Maka said while climbing onto the back of Soul's bike. Soul nodded while starting the bike and speeded through the streets of death city to the store near their apartment. At the market.

"Soul what do you want for dinner tonight since it's you turn to make it?" Maka asked while looking around.

"I'll just order chinaese while your out that way there are no dirty dishes to do," Soul said while grabbing a few things he wanted or needed. "Well ok then! I got what i needed you got the stuff you needed?" Soul just nodded and followed her to the check-out area to pay fir their stuff.

~a few hours later~

Maka was in her room finishing up her hair while wearing a red dress that was tight at the top but the skirt flared out at the bottom to her midtigh and also wore some red highheels. A knock came from the order and Soul asked if it was safe to come in. "Sure come on in."

When Soul opened the door his jaw dropped and had a huge nosebleed because of Maka's outfit. "Oh my god Soul are you ok?" Maka asked while running over to him with some tissues in her hand to stop the bleeding. "Ah yea im fine just wanted to ask you if you'd seen my headphone's?" "Um no i haven't. if your room was clean maybe you would know were they are," Maka said while helping him up with a giggle.

Soul rolled his eyes while standing up to back in his room. A knock came to the front door. "I GOT IT," Maka yelled while running to the door since Soul was in his room. "Hey Maka." "Hey jacob," Maka greeted him sweetly with also a bright smile. Soul could hear everything and preasonly he wanted to beat up jacob for trying to get his Maka from him. "Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked. "All most let me get my purse then we can go," Maka said while walking back to her room. When her shut Soul came out and walked up to Jacob and whispered in his ear " if you hurt My maka in anyway i will hunt you down and kill you got me buddy?" Soul pushed past him while shoving him out of the way to the phone.

Soon Maka came back out and said she was ready to go. "Well then mylady let's be on our way," Jacob said while wrapping his arm around her waist making Maka blush and making Soul growl quietly to himself. "Bye Soul you later tonight."

V-chan: Well thats all for tonight people jacob and maka's date will be in the next chapter.

Soul:Man why do they got go on a date with each other?

V-chan:because im the writer of this story and plus Maka's still imprinting on Jacob!

Maka: *blushes* im am?

Soul: What's imprinting?

Maka: *mmumbles* idiot

V-chan: yes you are maka and Soul go look it up for gads sake!

Maka: While Soul does tht plz wait for V-chans next chapter of who will you choose maka? So read it or i'll take your SOUL!

Soul: ugh i cant find it!

V-chan/Maka: *sweatdrops* *sighs*


	4. Chapter 4

V-chan: Well here we go guys here's chapter four of who will Maka choose?

Maka: Um v-chan who will i choose?

V-chan:Dont worry about it Maka-chan i got you! *winks*

Maka:*blushes*

Soul: *growls* i hate that Jacob guy!

V-chan: Oh calm down! i dont own anything like Soul eater!

Maka and Jacob had arrived at the restruant getting ready for a great dinner at a very fancy and exspensive place. Maka looked around the restruant and sighed remembering that she hated these kinds of places when growing up.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Jacob it's just i've always hated these places you know that," Maka said with another sigh then looked back at her menu.

"Maka i know you do but this is were you belong in high sassiate with rich people and you should be treated like a princess," Jocab said with a smile while placing the menu down on the table knowing what he wanted.

Back then Maka would have fallin for Jacob's words and blushed, But some how it didn't feel right to be here with him.

Maka put her menu down and decided to just order a salad and try to have a good time with Jacob before tomorrow's meeting.

"So how are you Maka? I havent seen you since you left Japan to live with your papa?" Jacob asked while sipping his drink.

"I've been doing great Jacob, What about you?"

"Same here but you know the same old same old, When it comes to the pack," Jacob said with a proud smirk on his face. "Well thats good to know, we dont want a good fighter like you to be wounded now do we?," Maka asked with a giggle teasing jacob knowing that she had beaten him up so many times in the past.

"Thats not funny Maka i would always let you win because you were the leader of the packs granddaughter," Jacob said with a scrowl on his face.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night Jacob," Maka said inbetween laughs.

Jacob just rolled his eyes but smiled knowing Maka was having a good time with him instead of that partner of her's.

"So whats that partner of your's like? What's his soal, suol?" Jacob asked while making fun of Soul.

"His name is Soul, Jacob and he is the best partner i could ever ask for and if you ever make fun of him again your ass will be on the ground," Maka said with a growl showing her domance in the pack that she was in.

"Im sorry Maka i'll never do it again," Jacob said with a sigh.

After talking a little move they went to the the park to walk and talk some more while Maka showed Jacob the lake her and her friends hang out at on a hot summer day.

"This place looks cool to live Maka," Jacob said while looking at Maka with eyes she hadnt seen in a long time.

" Jacob i..." Soon Maka was cut off by Jacobs lips on top of her own and this made Maka mad. Maka pushed Jacob away from her while punching him right in the face.

"Agh Jacob why would you do that? damn it," Maka said with anger in her voice and glared at the wolf boy.

"Maka i can tell that your still have feelings for me and that they are there, but you just want to denaie them," Jacob said looking into Maka's jade eyes.

"Wrong Jacob i dont feel anything anymore," Maka said trying to not look him in the face trying to make it not true but it wasnt working.

"Maka I can give you so many more things then that weapon of yours can...*sighs* look i wont kiss you again unless you ask me ok?" Jacob asked while making Maka look at her with soft and sorry eyes.

Maka knew Jacob was right that she still had feelings for him, But she felt that he wasnt for her anymore all she could do was nod then pulled away from him looking at the moon thinking.

"Come on i'll take you home, you need your sleep for tomorrow's meeting," Jacob sighed and pulled a thinking Maka along with him.

Soon before they got to her apartment they were laughing and joking around like nothing had happen.

At the door of the apartment Soul was sitting on the couch watching tv and could hear everything they were saying which made him growl.

"I had a great time Jacob until you know the kiss and stuff," Maka said with a blush.

Soul's eyes widened from hearing that he had kissed "HIS" Maka and crushed the can in his hand.

"I know and i'm sorry i hope we can do this again before I leave Death City after this whole thing is over," Jacob asked while giving her a hug.

"I'd like that Jacob," Maka said with a smile and returned the hug.

When they were about to pull out of the hug Soul came out looking like he was ready to go somewhere.

Maka pulled out of the hug and asked with a smile "Hey Soul, are you going out?"

"Yea sorry if i interrupted something Maka," Soul said with a growl while glaring at Jacob.

"No you didn't Jacob was just brinning me home," Maka said while looking back and fourth between boys who were having a glaring contest with each other.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Maka," Jacob said while giving her a kiss on the cheek infront of Soul then walked away with a smug look on his face.

Soul tryed to hide the growl from Maka but it didn't work.

"Soul are you ok? Your growling," Maka asked worried.

"Huh? Yea im fine Maka," Soul said walking back into the apartment trying not to sound pissed off hoping his plan would work from stoping Jacob kissing Maka again.

"I thought you were going out Soul?"

"Changed my mind," Soul mumbled while shutting his bedroom door then flopped on the bed.

"Huh? Whats gotten into him?" Maka thought to herself while starring at Soul's door for a mintinue then went to bed.

~Next day at the academy~

"Morning Guys," Maka said with a gaint smile with Soul right behind her looking pissed off about something.

"Morning Maka," The girls said with gaint smiles in return. It was to quiet this morning meaning one thing BlackStar was missing.

"Hey Tsubaki Where's BlackStar?" Maka asked looking around for him. Before she could answer all the academy girls were screaming about something. The gang turned around to see what was going on then they saw Jacob and his friends shirt-less while escorting Maka's grandparents to Lord Death's room for the meeting.

"Morning Maka," Jacob said with a smile then keeped on walking.

"Mornin Jacob, Hi granmpa's, Hi Nana," Maka said with a smile and gave them a hug.

"Aw my little puppy how are you doing?" Maka's Nana asked while huging her tight.

"Nana!" Maka yelled with an embarraisment in her voice and blush on her cheeks.

"Suzaka, Let go of Maka right now please before you kill her with one of you death hugs," Maka's grandfather and leader of the pack said with a sigh. Suzaka pouted but did as she was told.

"Maka let's go we have your meeting now," Riku Maka's grandfather said. "We are not having the meeting until i see my second puppy! So where is he?" Suzaka said with a glare at her husband.

"YAHOO YOUR GOD IS HERE GRANDMOTHER!" BlackStar yelled while landing next to Maka making her jump.

"Oh my second favorite god puppy," Suzaka said giving him a hug then turned to Riku.

"Let's go you two," Riku said walking away.

"Coming," Maka and BlackStar yelled and followed their grandparents to the death room.

"What's going on that it's only those two are going?" Kid asked himself watching the two follow behind.

~In the Death room~

"It's good to see you again Lord Death," Suzaka said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Suzaka," Lord Death said in his cheeky vioce.

After about three hours later of discousing about the kishins army and how it would be taken care of.

"So its decided some of my strongest wolfs will stay behind to help you along with my grandchildren," Riku said while looking at the wolf pack behind him smiling at Maka and BlackStar.

"Yes that will be fine and thank you for your help my old friend," Lord Death said while they all stood up.

"I want Maka and BlackStar in charge of the wolf pack since they will be taking over soon Lord Death," Riku asked politly.

"Of course."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ME AND MAKA! SWEET!,"BlackStar yells with happniess in his voice.

"Well then i say lets get to train and praticing before the kishin's army arrives," Maka says while wipping on the invisable dirt on her then smiled at the pack telling them to come along.

"BlackStar you get the other's so we can all train together," Maka told BlackStar while leading the wolf pack to the forest. BlackStar nodded and left to go get them.

"Can we even trust them to see us in your human and wolf form mylady?" One wolf member asked.

"Of course, i trust them with my life and so can you so do not worry," Maka told them.

Once in the forest Maka turned around and smiled while saying "Let's get started."

~in class~

"Oh now you decide to show up for class BlackStar," said coldly while fixing his glasses.

"Ah shut up you crazy freak, im only here Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty," BlackStar said leaning against the doorframe while tossing him the note. nodded after reading it.

"Alright then your all excused from class," Stein said while getting back to his lession.

While in the hallway it was quiet for them cause no one said a word.

"So BlackStar what's going on?" Soul asked his best friend.

"It's time you learned mine and Maka's family secret," BlackStar said while still looking straight.

"You and maka are brother and sister?" Everyone asked at the same time.

All BlackStar did was nod until they could hear Maka's voice.

"Wait and watch but keep your scent and presscent hidden, got me?"

The group nodded while watching what was going and couldn't believe their eye's Maka had...

Maka:Why are you stoping there V-chan?

V-chan: it wouldn't be much fun if i being up the subject of you turning into a wolf now!

Soul: So wait in the next chapter is Maka going to tell us the truth or is she going to runaway?

V-chan:That my dear Soul-kun you'll have to wait until the next chapter! *smirks*

Soul: What? Wait? Cool guys like me dont like to wait.

V-chan: And cool guys like you can be easily turned a gay and someone else get's the girl! *growls*

Soul:Yea you heard her people wait until the next chapter! *gulps*

Maka: *sighs* pple just plz read this or i'll take your soul!


	5. Chapter 5

V-Chan:HEY PPLE IT'S ME V-CHAN! IM UP DATING WHO WILL MAKA CHOOSE?

Soul:Damn it who gave V-chan a _monster_?

BlackStar: ME THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD! IM THE ONE WHO GAVE V-CHAN THE MONSTER!HAHAHAH!

Maka:Why the hell would you give her one? You know how she acts one she has those things!

Kid: I think we should get the monster off of V-chan and deal with BlackStar letter. *points to hyper me*

Soul:V-chan give me the monster! *trys to grab it*

V-chan:NO MINE! GO AWAY! *runs away*

M/K/S:V-CHAN HAND IT OVER NOW!

BlackStar: RUN VICKII RUN! HAHAHAHA

Maka: V-chan doesnt own SoulEater or Characters *sighs*

Kid:read it or ill take your SOUL! *yells while running after me*

The others couldnt believe thier eyes Maka had turned into a gaint wolf. The others watched BlackStar walk up to Maka and whispered something into her ear making her walk towards them.

"Maka?" Soul asked while slowly reaching up to Maka to touch her. Maka nodded while sitting down in front of them looking away not wanting to see their faces.

"MAKA-CHAN IS SO COOL," Patty yelled while playing with Maka's wolf ears and tail like a little kid would do with a pet dog. The others laugh at Patty for acting like a Kid.

"Maka why didnt you tell us that you could do this?" Tsubaki asked while petting Maka on the head while Liz was trying to get Patty to stop playing with Maka.

They use chain ressonance to hear Maka's thoughts to know what she was saying.

"I was scared that you wouldnt except me or that you would be scared off me," Maka thought to them through the ressonance.

"Dont be stupid Maka! Of course we would except you and stuff plus we would never scared of you," Soul said while screatching behind her gaint ear. Kid just stood there shocked with everyone looking at him werid wondering what was wrong with him.

"M-maka your BEAUTIFUL I MEAN LOOK AT YOUR SYMMETRY! ITS PERFECT AND SO SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled while huging the gaint wolf and crying happy tears.

"Ummm thanks i think Kid ah but lets get back to business," Maka said while trying to paw off a mini Lord Death getting annoyed with him. "What's going on Maka," Liz asked while keeping Patty distracted with something else trying not to bother Maka's ears or tail.

"A kishin is buliding an army and plans to attack Death City and kill Lord Death, My grand..." Maka was interupted.

"WHAT," They yelled at the wolf girl while stopping in their tracks.

"You heard me! My grandfather has left the strongest wolf fighters in our pack under mine and BlackStar's leadership, the others wont trust you to see them in their human forms so they will be in their wolf forms when we go out there to train," Maka said while standing up and lead the others to her pack.

"Yo Maka are we ready to train or what here?" BlackStar asked while getting impatient with walking towards the nodded yes and went to the others wolfs for BlackStar to over talking to the pack.

"Alright listen up, today the wolf pack will be training first while are guest sit back from a safe distence to watch how we fight, we are training to get ready for the kishin army that is coming! BUT NONE OF YOU HAVE TO WORRY CAUSE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL BE THERE TO PROTECT U! I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHA!." BlackStar said to everyone while laughing his butt off.

Maka and Jacob were first to fight which Soul did not like one bit. The gang watched Maka fight like she had been doing it for years .

"You guys shouldnt worry about my sister," BlackStar said while keeping his eyes on the fight.

"Why is that BlackStar?" Tsubaki asked her meister worried about her bestfriend.

"Maka's the strongest Female in the pack thats why she the aphla female, if she wasnt she wouldnt have been here to know about the war or train for it either," BlackStar actully said in a calm and quiet voice which surprised the others.

"Whats wrong Maka? Getting slow are we,"Jacob thought to Maka with a smirk on his wolf face.

"You wish Jacob," Maka said while running at him and tackled him to three trees causing Jacob to call it quiets for the day. Maka nodded while walking over to BlackStar and the others they noticed she was limbing abit.

"Maka Are you alright?" Soul asked while running over to her. Maka shock her head no and sat down beside BlackStar while licking her paw to heal it faster. BlackStar petted Maka to signale as a good job.

After a few hours of training and sweating to death they all decided to call it a night.

Maka was still in her wolf form giving Patty a quick ride because she just kept asking Maka and she just wanted to get it over with so Patty would shut up and leave her alone.

"There happy Patty i gave you a ride," Maka said with not noticing her tail and ears were still out.

"Maka you look so cute with just your ears and tail out,"Liz said while picking up a tired Patty on to her back.

"Huh?" Maka ears twitched at the question.

Soul gave a little gentle tug on her ears and tail to prove that Liz was right with a smirk on his face.

"I say Maka you should stay like that, Lets see what Blairs says when she feels thearted with you," Soul said with a chuckle while walking home.

"Im not keeping my tail and ears out even tho i like keeping them out," Maka said with a blush and hug her tail to hide her face.

"Why not Maka? Their cool, I say you keep them out," Soul said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Why do you hide them Maka," Tsubaki asked while braiding Maka's long ash blond hair at grew when she went into her wolf form.

"Because im a little scared that people will make fun of me or make negeitive comments about me, if they see me like this," Maka said while her wolf ears flattened on her head showing she was sad.

"DONT WORRY MAKA YOUR GOD OF A BROTHER HE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM FROM MORTALS AND IF THEY TRY ANYTHING I'LL SEND THEM OUT THE CLOSEST WINDOW I CAN FIND!HAHAHAHA,"BlackStar yelled while acting like an idiot jumping up and down laughing.

"He's right Maka no one will hurt you or distory your perfect symmetry,"Kid said while walking away with the gang to go get something to eat.

"Im straving lets get something to eat and Patty stop playing with Maka's tail," Liz said with a annoyed sigh.

"Its ok Liz i dont mind as long as she doesnt pull it we are good," Maka said with a smile and watched Patty play with her tail which was kinda cute. When they got to the dinner Maka and BlackStar saw that their pack had the same idea about getting something eat after training.

"Hey Maka, BlackStar and you guys," Jacob said while walking over with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Jacob," Soul asked while getting pissed off that he was staring at "HIS" Maka again.

"Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come to the beach for a party we are having there in a few?"

Everyone at each other and thought it over abit.

"Ok sure why not it sounds like fun," Maka said with a shrug then went back to looking at the menu.

"IF THERES GOING TO BE A PARTY YOU CANT HAVE ONE WITHOUT THE ALL MIGHTY GOD BLACKSTAR AND HE WILL COME TO BLESS THIS PARTY," BlackStar yelled while laughing until Maka gave him a Maka-chop.

"We love too, Jacob See you then," Tsubaki said before BlackStar started to yell again.

"Soul's jealious! Soul's jealious! Soul's jealious!,"Patty sang as she pointed to an angery Soul while making Soul blush as well.

"I am not jealious of him! That would totaly not be cool at all," Soul grumbled while trying to get the blush to go away.

"Suuuure Soul! Whatever you say," Liz said with a wink while chuckling to herself.

"You guys leave Soul alone! So he'll grumbling like a baby," Maka said with a sigh while petting her tail.

"HEY!"

The others laughed as Soul mumbled about uncool meister and his friends to showing he wasnt listening to them anymore. After eatting, talking, laughing, and having fun the gang decided to head home for school tomorrow.


	6. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
